There are many types of steel buckles that are used in the construction trade such as those described by M. O. Derickson (U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,543), N. H. Sherman (U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,666) or T. J. Karass (U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,770). These prior art buckles dealt with tension, distribution of forces, shearing, parallelism, and reduced slippage.